


Of All the Days

by TheChosenAvatar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Menstrual Cycle, cutie korra, nerd asami, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenAvatar/pseuds/TheChosenAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami just so happens to get her period in class on the day she decides to wear white pants. Good thing Korra is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this isn't graphic or anything. BASED ON A TRUE STORY THIS HAPPENED TO ME. Minus the Korra part. I just got my period in class and was fucked. But I would never let that happen to bae Asami. Enjoy!

Asami Sato was the girl that everyone noticed, but (much to the chagrin of boys and girls that relentlessly hit on her) she had eyes for no one except her books. As such, today was no exception. While the students around her were either dozing off or tapping away on their phones, Asami was listening intently to Mr. Tenzin, following along with the text he was reading aloud, finger pressed to her text book.

She hummed in agreement with a sentence he read concerning the strong points of a certain microeconomic policy before flitting her eyes to the clock on the wall for a brief moment.

Her face fell when she saw that there was still 25 minutes left of class. As much of a bookworm as Asami Sato was, she was still as antsy as the rest of the kids to graduate. Her high school career would be done by the end of the week, and she had found that the days preceding had been crawling by at a snail’s pace.

She bore her eyes into the clock, willing it to move along a bit faster. After a few moments, she came to terms with the fact that, no, she did not actually have the super power of time manipulation, and resigned herself, with a sigh, to her textbook once more.

Except when she scooted back in her seat to find a comfortable position, she felt something. Something wet, between her legs.

Asami froze, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

What could that possibly be? She hadn’t spilled anything, had she? Was someone playing a joke on her? And as much as she liked microeconomics, she wasn’t, like, _aroused_ by it or anything.

Going down the list of possible causes to her current state of discomfort brought her to only one conclusion.

Asami leaned back, parting her legs a bit imperceptibly, and lowered her gaze below her waist as inconspicuously as possible.

Her eyes widened in fear and she immediately snapped her legs shut at the flash of red she saw staining her white pants, her worst nightmare confirmed.

She had gotten her damn period, a few days early, with absolutely no supplies on her and no change to buy any.

Suddenly her decision to wear white cropped pants with a fitted maroon tee and black belt seemed like the worst she’s ever made in her entire life. And yeah, though Asami was one for accessorizing, Mother Nature’s colorful accent was not the piece she needed to complete her outfit. It really, _really_ wasn’t.

Asami began to sweat, glancing around the room casually to see if anyone had noticed. She realized that she was being irrational. Of course they hadn’t noticed. How could they? But Asami just couldn’t shake the feeling that everyone somehow _knew._

And if she didn’t figure a way out of this mess fast, she’d make that feeling an absolute reality. There was no way of hiding what had happened.

Asami scooted in her chair close to her desk with her legs glued together, tapping her pencil nervously as she weighed out her options.

She could try and wait it out, see if everyone would leave the classroom before she got up. But that wouldn’t solve the problem of making it through the hallway to her locker. If the 24 kids in the classroom seeing her incident was bad, the hundreds more swarming the hallways would be even worse.  

She could bust open her red pen and spill it on her lap, but the thing had hardly any ink left in it and Asami doubted she’d have been able to make it blend realistically anyway.

She could…pretend she accidentally stabbed herself…in the…vagina...?

Asami had to fight the urge to bang her head on her desk. None of her ideas would work. There was simply no way out of this. She’d have to get up, show everyone her period pants and be the talk of the school. Everyone would always remember her as the girl that got her period while wearing white instead of esteemed valedictorian Asami Sato.

She’d have to make herself the punch line before anyone else did. Take the incident in stride. Change her yearbook quote to, “At least everyone knows that I am not pregnant” and make a joke about how her last week in school was a “bloody mess” during her valedictorian speech.

_This was her fate. She was doomed. Mother Nature was such a bitch._

Asami was pulled out of her thoughts as a hand quickly brushed her elbow, passing a small piece of folded paper onto her desk.

She wanted to groan. Were the jokes really starting already?

She unfolded the piece of paper in front of her slowly, scared to see the inevitable unflattering drawing of her, but was surprised to see instead neat, small handwriting reading:

  _Need some help?_

_Understatement of the century,_ Asami thought as she folded the paper back up, looking to her left where the note had come from.

She was met with the sight of a girl sitting there staring at her, a bemused smirk on her lips. She had a navy blue hoodie on about two sizes too big for her, baggy gray sweatpants and pristine white Nike’s.

Though her hood was pulled over her head Asami could spot dark brown hair poking out, framing the girl’s pretty brown skin.

The girl’s blue eyes flickered to the paper in Asami’s hand, signaling that it was in fact her who had wrote the note.

Asami averted her eyes almost immediately. How the hell could this girl have known about what just happened? Asami herself had literally discovered it a mere few minutes ago. Maybe the little voice inside her head telling her that everyone knew was right, but a quick glance around the room showed otherwise.

Most of the classmates seated around her were sleeping, drooling onto their open textbooks. One was drawing on the desk, and another was garnishing a carton of yogurt with a plethora of fixings, which Asami noted with amusement.

She sighed, deciding to reply to the girl. If she was going to offer help, Asami was in no position to refuse it. She hoped beyond hope that the girl wasn’t trying to trap her and embarrass her as she ripped a piece of paper out of her note book, pressing her pen to the paper before pausing.

_Unless._

Unless the girl was just baiting her. Trying to confirm a suspicion that Asami was just about to so easily confirm.

No, she would play dumb first. No use giving out such reputation crippling information so easily.

She put the cap on her pen and looked at the girl again, shaking her head with a polite smile on her lips to decline her offer of help.

She was surprised to see the girl raise an eyebrow as she began scribbling another note, which she passed to Asami promptly.

_You sure? It looks like your Satocycle has started up._

Asami smirked at the horribly accurate pun. Everyone knew the Sato name; her dad produced the best automobiles and cycles in the city, coined Satomobiles and Satocycles. And this girl had thought it was funny to turn that into a menstrual cycle joke.

Asami had to hand it to the girl. Maybe she was as clever with plans as she was with her words. Asami decided to give in and began writing on her scrap of paper:

_Very funny… Okay. Yes. And it’s very noticeable. Help would be awesome. What do you have in mind?_

She folded up the note into a little triangle and easily passed it to the girl next to her, happy that Mr. Tenzin was absorbed in the diagram he was drawing on the chalk board.

The girl unfolded it and read it with a thoughtful expression on her face, and flipped the page over to write herself.

A minute (which seemed like an hour to Asami) passed by while Asami awaited her response more impatiently by the second. _Was this girl writing a damn poem or something?_

As if on cue, the girl quickly passed the paper to Asami without bothering to fold it, and Asami read it eagerly.

_Here’s what we’re gonna do_

_I’m going to give you my hoodie_

_Tie it around your waist to hide the spot_

_Take my gym bag, there’s a tampon in it_

_Get out of here and change into my gym pants in the bathroom_

_Ill distract that class while you get up so you can leave without having to ask for a pass_

Asami nodded as she read the note, impressed with the girl’s plan and a little touched at how this person she didn’t even know was going really out of her way to help her out.

She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, turning to look at the girl as she smiled in agreement to the plan, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

Well, she was in front of Asami, but her face was buried inside her hoodie as she fought to pull it over her head. Asami had to stifle a laugh at the sight as the girl’s head promptly appeared under the material as she finally pulled it off and threw it to Asami.

“Thanks,” Asami whispered as the girl slid her gym bag towards Asami with her foot.

“No problem,” the girl whispered back, flashing a (very cute) smile at Asami before counting down with her fingers, a signal for Asami to get going.

By the time the girl was holding up only two fingers Asami had the hoodie tied securely around her waist, it’s baggy, expansive material easily covering almost her entire lower body.

As soon as the girl’s countdown was over she stood up, throwing a half-smile to Asami before tiptoeing up the front of the class and grabbing a piece of chalk from an unknowing Tenzin’s desk.

As she did this, Asami stood up from her own desk and quietly made her way to the door, the room’s full attention on whatever the girl was doing. Asami quickly exited the room as the sound of the raucous laughter of her classmates, and Tenzin’s booming voice yelling something about “obscene drawings” filled her ears. She smiled as she made a beeline towards the bathroom in the empty hallway, wishing she could see what the girl was doing, but also beyond grateful that the girl had helped her out. She’d have to thank her somehow…

* * *

 

Korra watched from the corner of her eye as Asami Sato inched her way towards the door, moving in synch with Korra as she tiptoed up to Tenzin’s desk to steal a piece of chalk.

He was smack in middle of a classic “Tengent”, as everyone liked to call it when Mr. Tenzin went off on a tangent, and Korra had a great improvement in mind for his Venn diagram drawing he had left all alone on the far left side of the chalk board.

When Asami had made it to the door, Korra knew it was time to make her move. She checked to make sure that Mr. T was still involved in his other diagram to the right of her (which he most definitely was), and put her plan into action.

She looked behind her quickly to make sure everyone was watching her, happy to see that she had the entire class’s attention, before she began drawing a long oval shape connecting to the underside of the two Venn diagram circles. The class began to howl in laughter once they saw that she was drawing a giant dick on the chalkboard.

Korra knew she was probably going to get a detention for this, but the sight of Asami clearing the room safe and sound without any notice made it all worth it.

At the sound of the laughter, Mr. T snapped his head to the left to look at Korra incredulously (as if he was surprised that she had gotten up there next to him without him knowing) before the pointing fingers of his students slowly led his eyes to the chalkboard.

His face grew red with anger at what he saw.

Korra, one of his brightest students, had used the circles of his Venn diagram to draw a penis. He couldn’t even begin to fathom what would compel her to do such a thing as the words came flying out of his mouth.

“Explain the reasoning for this obscene drawing!” he yelled, moving quickly to erase the drawing as the students held up their phones to snap pictures and laughed.

Korra scratched the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. “I, uh…thought we were talking about human anatomy, so I, uh…”

She had nothing, and she couldn’t lie for shit, so Korra settled for shrugging apologetically.

Tenzin shook his head. “Human anatomy. In a Business Economics class,” he said, his monotone voice managing to drip sarcasm.

Korra was lucky there was only a few days left of school, and lucky that she had such a good behavior record, or Tenzin would have written her up in a flash.

Instead, he settled for shaking his head again, noticing that the bell was due to ring any minute anyway.

Korra was also lucky that Tenzin regularly meditated and was able to let his anger flow rather than erupt.

“Don’t confuse the two again Korra. And don’t draw on my chalkboards again either, or you won’t be walking across that graduation stage” he said, dismissing her to her seat.

Korra held her hands behind her back, whispering a sincere “sorry” to him before getting back to her desk, just as the bell rang.

Korra packed up her books in her back pack and slung it over her shoulder, wondering how Asami was fairing.

She had always admired Asami. She was smart, serious, and poised. She never started or participated in drama. She mostly kept to herself and slayed everyone in schoolwork, but she was never a bitch about it. That’s what Korra loved about her. She didn’t flirt or socialize a lot, only when necessary, but she was always willing to help people out when they didn’t understand something. Asami didn’t mind staying after class a bit if someone needed a bit of tutoring on a particular problem. She never complained when teachers paired her with some of the kids who picked things up slower than others, whereas most other super-nerds would throw a fit. Not that Asami was a super-nerd. But she _was_ super smart. She was so kind and helpful, and so when Korra had seen that Asami needed help, she had been more than happy to return the favor that she owed Asami from four years ago, during her freshman year:

_Asami helped so many people that she probably didn’t even remember Korra, but Korra definitely remembered her. See, Korra was a good student. But when it came to math, she had a hell of a hard time. And this frustrated teachers. They couldn’t understand why, example after example, Korra couldn’t grasp what they deemed simple concepts. And so her math teachers usually gave up on her, telling her to look online for more help._

_After a particularly rough test, Korra sat in her chair long after everyone had left the room, the red F glaring at her from the page. Proof of how much of a failure she was._

_That was when Asami walked up, picking the test up from her desk before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it on the ground._

_“Step on it,” Asami said while Korra looked at her in shock._

_“What?” she said, unsure of what was going on._

_“Step on it,” Asami repeated, and Korra stood up, crushing the ball of paper beneath her sole._

_“That,” Asami pointed to the flattened piece of paper on the ground, “does not define you. Despite what the grading system says, you are not a failure.”_

_Asami bent down to pick up the paper, throwing it in the trash before coming back to stand in front of Korra again, who had been gazing at her with wonder._

_“Let me ask you something, and you tell me what sounds more appealing,” Asami said._

_Korra nodded, waiting for her to continue._

_“I can tell you how to bake chocolate chip cookies, you can watch me make chocolate chip cookies, or YOU can make the chocolate chip cookies as I show you how. What sounds better to you?” Asami said, crossing her arms as Korra mulled over the question._

_Korra didn’t know where Asami was going with this, but she knew what her answer was. “I’d want to make them while you showed me how.”_

_Asami smiled. “I know. But some of the teachers here, they don’t know that. They don’t understand that not everyone learns the same way. They can show you example after example of these difficult math problems, but it’s not going to sink in. You’re a kinesthetic learner. You’ve got to do something to understand it. You’ve got to break it down, see how to build it yourself before you can understand the final product.”_

_Korra could do nothing but stare as Asami pinpointed exactly how she felt about learning._

_“So that’s what we’re going to do right now. We’re going to work these problems out, and then you’re going to re-take the test and ace the hell out of it,” Asami said, pulling out a blank sheet of problems similar to the ones on Korra’s failed test._

_Asami gestured for Korra to sit down as she began pulling things out of her back pack. She set down some freshly sharpened pencils, a few different colors of modeling clay, and a packet of M &M’s before pulling up a chair next to Korra. _

_“We are going to make geometry volume formulas your bitch,” Asami said with a smile as she ripped open the pack of M &M’s. _

_Korra laughed as Asami poured a few candies into her hand. “Are we going to use the M &M’s to help me add like in elementary school?”_

_“Nah,” Asami said, popping a red and blue M &M into her mouth, “we just can’t have you studying on an empty stomach.” _

_Korra smiled, vowing to one day help Asami like she so graciously helped her._

Korra’s favor to Asami had been a long time coming, but in all honestly, Korra and Asami’s paths had barely crossed since that day. Mr. T’s class was the first they had together since their freshman year, and now that they were nearly done with high school, Korra wished she would have tried to approach Asami earlier. She had a feeling that they could have become good friends.

After wading through the sea of kids in the hallway, Korra reached her locker and opened it with a kick (her lock didn’t work) and shoved all of her books inside of it, not needing to bring anything home for the night. When she slammed her locker shut, she couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across her face as she was met with the sigh of Asami Sato, leaning against a locker dressed in Korra’s gym pants, which were way too short on her, ending far away from her ankles.

Asami laughed, watching Korra’s brows raise in amusement at the sight of the highwater gym pants.

“Pretty stylish, huh?” Asami said as she handed Korra her gym bag.

“I really don’t know how to thank you. Seriously, you are a life saver. I was honestly thinking about maybe staying in that chair forever until you passed me that note. What’s your name, by the way? I know I’ve seen you around before,” Asami said, cupping her chin thoughtfully.

“I’m Korra,” Korra said.

“Well, hey Korra,” Asami replied, extending out her hand to shake Korra’s. “I’m—“

“Asami, I know,” Korra said easily after shaking Asami’s hand.

“How do you know?” Asami said, genuinely surprised.

“Everyone knows! You’re the smartest, most beautiful girl in school,” Korra blurted before she could stop herself as she began to blush.

Asami chuckled. “Is that really what they say?”

“Well, that’s what I say. But anyone would be a fool not to agree,” Korra said, fighting not to cringe outwardly.

_And the word vomit just keeps on flowing._

“Huh. Well, a compliment from someone as stunning as yourself should not be taken lightly, so thank you,” Asami said, smiling genuinely. She was so used to cat calls, and Korra’s compliment was refreshing and sweet. As she looked at Korra, admiring her beautiful eyes and noting how cute she looked when she was flustered, she began to realize that she knew Korra from somewhere.

Asami continued to stare at her intently, so long that Korra began to squirm under her gaze.

“Uh…Asami?” Korra said nervously. _Why the hell was she looking at her like that?_

“I remember you,” Asami said, eyes widening as the realization of who Korra was dawned on her. “I helped you out with math our freshman year!”

It was all coming back to her know. How she had spotted Korra sitting alone, staring at her test with a look of utter defeat. Asami’s heart had dropped at the sight; she had seen how hard Korra had worked only to receive lackluster results. She had wanted nothing more than to help her succeed, so she had given Korra a hands-on geometry lesson that day.

Korra nodded. “You most definitely did. I aced that geometry test, and passed the class with a B. Thanks to your encouragement. It’s kinda why I helped you out today. I mean, I would have helped you out regardless if I had no history with you. But since I did owe you one, it was nice to finally have the opportunity, since we don’t see each other often at all.”

Asami had a ghost of a smile on her lips, her eyes twinkling. “Maybe we should change that. Especially now that I owe _you_.”

“So, you want to hang out?” Korra said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

“Actually, not just hang out. I’d like to take you out on a date…if that’s okay, I mean,” Asami said cautiously, unsure if Korra even dated girls. She didn’t want to assume. Though she herself had never dated a girl before, she felt a pull towards Korra and wanted to explore the feeling. Maybe there was something there.

“Oh, yeah, that’s definitely okay! I’d love to go out on a date with you!” Korra said, hands in her pockets as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was surprising even herself at how giddy she was at the prospect of a date with Asami, something that she never in a million years would have thought of happening.

“Could I… have your phone number?” she said almost nervously, as two boys rushed up to her, pulling at her arm.

“Korra, the bus is about to leave. We’ve gotta go!” the more muscular, shorter of the two boys said, his green eyes urgent.

“Yeah, Korra, what’s the hold-up?” the taller boy said, his golden eyes narrowing in on Asami.

Asami chose to ignore him and locked eyes with Korra. “It’s in your gym bag. I wrote it down for you already.”

Korra smiled before saluting at Asami as the boys practically dragged her away.

“I’ll see ya soon then, Asami!” she said, breaking free of the boys as they all made their way towards the doors.

“See you! And thank you again!” Asami called, watching as Korra practically skipped away with glee.

After a few moments, Asami exited as well, making her way towards her Satomobile in the student parking lot as she mulled over the past hour’s events.

So she had scored a date. With an insanely cute and thoughtful girl, all because she got her period at the worst time possible.

_That definitely could have turned out worse,_ she thought to herself with a smile as settled inside the car, pulling out her phone to check out her Twitter feed quick before leaving.

 Just as she was about to shut off her phone and get going, a picture of a dick drawn on Mr. T’s chalkboard caught her eye, and she burst into laughter as she read the caption:

  _The only dick pic that you actually wanted to see. @korraaaa_

So that was how Korra had distracted the class.

Asami could tell that getting to know Korra was going to be a lot of fun, pausing to screen shot the picture before closing her phone screen.

She sighed, leaning back in her seat, thinking about how such a bad situation had turned so insanely good.

Asami smiled, shaking her head.

_Maybe Mother Nature isn’t such a bitch after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly thought of this when I saw a Kotex commercial. Now that I've gotten these short stories out I can focus on my multi-chapter fic again. Whoo! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
